


Something Great

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then that she finally understood why everyone chases after love and desires it so badly; how rare and beautiful it is to find someone that loves you for everything you are and everything you're not. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

Kirsten’s eyes snapped open at a loud crack of thunder, the wind picking up speed and thrashing rain against her window. She sat up slowly to lean against her headboard, rubbing her eyes and feeling defeated. 

She’d been tossing and turning all night long, beginning to  _loathe_  the sound of her bed springs. Now, it wasn’t the storm that was keeping her awake. Oh, no. On any other night, any  _other_ circumstance, the rain would always  _help_  her fall asleep; it was comforting. 

But that night, her brain was on overdrive and nothing could help. She was over-analyzing and knit-picking  _every single_  interaction she’d had with one Cameron Goodkin. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that he at least liked her, but where was the line drawn in the sand between _liking_  someone and  _loving_ them?

She wasn’t sure herself how  _she_  felt. Albeit she’d never gotten this way over a  _boy_ before; so confused and nervous. Her heart inevitably sped up when he was around. His smile was warm and bright; inviting.

She could be herself around him, completely and unapologetically. Never once did he make her feel inadequate for not understanding emotions. She was comfortable in his presence and not ever did she feel like she had to fight for his attention. 

It then hit her as another crack of thunder roared to life. Those were all the same feelings she’d felt in two previous stitches; stitches where the person was  _in love_.

Did that mean she was in love? That she was in love with Cameron?

She felt herself slump more against the headboard, sliding down it with vanquish until she was consumed in a sea of pillows. Placing her head in her hands as the rain began coming down harder, she pondered what she should do with this new information.

The obvious answer was to just cowgirl up and tell him, but she wasn’t sure  _how_. She was pretty positive she’d seen every way of confessing your feelings there was. She threw her comforter off of her body, sliding out of bed and putting on the first pair of shoes her eyes landed on, figuring to just pull a Meredith from Grey’s Anatomy and pour her heart out to her very own Derek Shepard. They both had weirdly perfect hair, after all.

Never in her life had she ever been so caught up on the thought of whether or not somebody loved her; she had never cared. But as she made her way to his apartment, wind whipping rain into her eyes and clouds making the night darker, that seemed to be the only thing crossing her mind at all.

She ended up marching up to his door before she could change her mind, rain soaked clothes clad to her body and a trail of puddles down the hallway giving away the exact the path she had taken.

As she knocked, the butterflies in her stomach somehow made their way up to her lungs, anticipation filling her entirely until she could hardly breathe.

His shuffled footsteps and groaning only caused a smile to grace her lips, her racing heart not stopping for anything in the world. 

“Kirsten?” She heard his tired voice ask through the door. He momentarily speculated that if it were  _anybody_ else at his door, he would’ve turned around and gone straight back to bed. But this wasn’t just anybody; this was Kirsten.

“You do realize that it’s two in the morning, right?” He spoke with a yawn whilst unlocking the deadbolt and allowing the door to swing open.

He took in her appearance; clothes dripping and creating a puddle at her feet. His expression contorted with concern as his eyebrows raised, shifting the position of his glasses on his face as they did. 

“What on  _earth_  are you-”

She didn’t allow him to finish before she stepped into the room, her lips landing on his and pressing herself into his frame. He wrapped an arm around her waist, using the other to close the door behind her. Cupping her cheek with his now free hand, he lightly pushed damp strands of hair from her face. He could feel his shirt becoming saturated with rain water the closer she clung to him, but it didn’t matter. When they pulled away, she finally spoke.

“I don’t really know how to do _this_ ,” She gestured between them, breathless, “But I’m willing to try. Because I know we could make it work; I  _know_  that we could be something great.”

“Kirsten, people always talk about home like it’s a place… and I guess that still reins true because I’ve never felt more at home in your embrace. My home isn’t four walls, it’s your two arms wrapped around me with my head resting against your chest; hearing your beating heart in my ear letting me know everything will be okay as long as I have you by my side.”

She smiled, biting her lip shyly, contemplating whether or not she should say those three words that always seem to mean  _so_  much whenever spoken.

“I think I may love you.” She blurted, the words rolling off of her tongue before she could help it.

“I love you too, Stretch.” He wrapped both arms around her, engulfing her in warmth and security. 

It was then that she finally understood why everyone chases after love and desires it so badly; how rare and beautiful it is to find someone that loves you for everything you are and everything you’re not.


End file.
